Activities
The activities is what your character does in his/her time. You can work, train, sleep, eat and more in the activities section. To work or train, you must have an adequate amount of health and happiness. You can regain health and happiness by peforming certain activities. Equipment can be purchased to make these activities more effective. Activity Queue The activity queue lines up your character's next actions. It can hold up to 6 different activities at any one time. It doesn't matter how long or short the activities are. You can queue six 10-hour sleep sessions back to back if you want. Once an activity is complete, it will disappear from the queue. You can cancel any activity in the queue at any time, even the current activity. List of Activities There are five different categories of activities. Work, Training, Entertainment, Sleep, and Eat. Each of these gives (and takes away) certain thing. For example, Work gives you experience and work experience, but takes away health and happiness. Here is a list of all the activities you can preform. 'Work' *6 Hours -6 Health/Happiness; +6 Workskill; +6 Exp *7 Hours -7 Health/Happiness; +7 Workskill; +7 Exp *8 Hours -8 Health/Happiness; +8 Workskill; +8 Exp *9 Hours -9 Health/Happiness; +9 Workskill; +9 Exp *10 Hours -10 Health/Happiness; +10 Workskill; +10 Exp *11 Hours -12 Health/Happiness; +11 Workskill; +11 Exp *12 Hours -14 Health/Happiness; +12 Workskill; +12 Exp Your production is calculated with the formula : hours(workskill+49)(Speworkskill+9)(Happy+150)(Health+150)/2000000 'Train' *1 - 6 Hours +1 Exp/Strength/Rank per hr; -1 Health/Happiness per hr *7 Hours +7 Exp/Strength/Rank; -8 Health/Happiness *8 Hours +8 Exp/Strength/Rank; -10 Health/Happiness You can purchase equipment to make your training more effective. There is an array of different equipment, each with its own quality. The higher the equipment's quality, the more it will help you. Quality ranges from Q1 to Q5, with Q5 being the highest. ''Train with Q2 Exercise Equipment'' *1 Hour +2 Exp/Rank + 3 Strength; -1 Health/Happiness *2 Hours +3 Exp/Rank + 5 Strength; -2 Health/Happiness *3 Hours +5 Exp/Rank + 6 Strength; -3 Health/Happiness *4 Hours +6 Exp/Rank + 8 Strength; -4 Health/Happiness *5 Hours +8 Exp/Rank + 9 Strength; -5 Health/Happiness *6 Hours +9 Exp/Rank + 11 Strength; -6 Health/Happiness *7 Hours +11 Exp/Rank + 12 Strength; -8 Health/Happiness *8 Hours +12 Exp/Rank + 14 Strength; -10 Health/Happiness ''Train with Q5 Exercise Equipment'' *1 Hour +3 Exp/Rank + 6 Strength; -1 Health/Happiness *2 Hours +6 Exp/Rank + 9 Strength; -2 Health/Happiness *3 Hours +9 Exp/Rank + 12 Strength; -3 Health/Happiness *4 Hours +12 Exp/Rank + 15 Strength; -4 Health/Happiness *5 Hours +15 Exp/Rank + 18 Strength; -5 Health/Happiness *6 Hours +18 Exp/Rank + 21 Strength; -6 Health/Happiness *7 Hours +21 Exp/Rank + 24 Strength; -8 Health/Happiness *8 Hours +24 Exp/Rank + 27 Strength; -10 Health/Happiness 'Entertainment' Entertainment helps to restore your character's happiness. A book is provided for your character to read, but you can purchase more effective items. Each item has a specified quality level ranging from Q1 to Q5. The higher the item's quality, the more effective it will be. ''Reading a Book'' *1 - 6 Hours +1 Happiness/Exp per hour ''Talk on Cellphone Q1'' *1 Hour +2 Happiness +2 Exp *2 Hour +3 Happiness +3 Exp *3 Hour +4 Happiness +5 Exp *4 Hour +5 Happiness +6 Exp *5 Hour +6 Happiness +8 Exp *6 Hour +7 Happiness +9 Exp ''Talk on Cellphone Q2'' *1 Hour +3 Happiness +2 Exp *2 Hour +5 Happiness +3 Exp *3 Hour +6 Happiness +5 Exp *4 Hour +8 Happiness +6 Exp *5 Hour +9 Happiness +8 Exp *6 Hour +11 Happiness +9 Exp 'Sleep' *5 Hours +1 Health; +5 Exp *6 Hours +2 Health; +6 Exp *7 Hours +3 Health; +1 Happiness; +7 Exp *8 Hours +4 Health; +2 Happiness; +8 Exp *9 Hours +5 Health; +3 Happiness; +9 Exp *10 Hours +6 Health; +4 Happiness; +10 Exp 'Eat' Eating recovers health ''Eat Without Kitchen Appliance'' *Q1 - +1 happiness; +2 health; +1 experience *Q2 - +1 happiness; +3 health; +1 experience *Q3 - +2 happiness; +4 health; +1 experience *Q4 - +2 happiness; +6 health; +1 experience *''Q5 - +2 happiness; +8 health; +1 experience'' ''Eat with Q1 Kitchen Appliances'' *Q1 - +2 happiness; +4 health; +1 experience *Q2 - +2 happiness; +6 health; +1 experience *Q3 - +4 happiness; +8 health; +1 experience *Q4 - +4 happiness; +12 health; +1 experience *Q5 - +4 happiness; +16 health; +1 experience ''Eat with Q5 Kitchen Appliances'' *Q1 - +3 happiness; +6 health; +1 experience *Q2 - +3 happiness; +9 health; +1 experience *Q3 - +6 happiness; +12 health; +1 experience *Q4 - +6 happiness; +18 health; +1 experience *Q5 - +6 happiness; +24 health; +1 experience Category:Activities